governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Environment Status Report
Introduction Pune produces an Environmental Status Report (ESR) every year, and it has done so since 1997. This is mandated in the state-level legislation (the BPMC Act) following the 74th Constitutional Amendment Act and the Twelfth Schedule. The development, writing and production of the ESR is usually tendered out. The Pune ESR has been prepared over various years by Mashal, Change Re-engineering, PATPL, and in recent years by the PMC Air Quality Cell. Since the approach and detail in the different chapters is quite varied, it appears that there is no continuing information framework for the ESR as a whole or for the individual sections. In order to make the ESR a more useful / usable document, some reorganization of the ESR has been suggested by the Pune Citizens Environment Forum: 1. The purpose of the ESR has to be clear: :a. it should reveal the health status of the population linked to the state of services and the environment. :b. It should provide information support for investment and management decisions for the PMC. :c. It should serve as an important input into the annual budgeting and planning exercises of the PMC. :d. It should be a tool for citizens' use as well, serving both as an information/ education resources, as well as a way for tracking improvements. 2. It should have some overview chapters for a comprehensive picture of the city, including key sectors (see also the Discussion or Talk section of this Article for a discussion on the overall framework for the ESR). 3. Certain data sets have to be presented disaggregated at ward-level so that actions needed to be taken by corporators are clear, and these can in turn be linked to ward level municipal budgets and plans. 4. It is important to create the framework, even if data is not there. The purpose of this is to identify data gaps and put in place appropriate data collection systems. 5. Descriptive material, detailed data tables, references etc are valuable information and the ESR is a good way of making such information publicly available and these may be included. However, the key actionable aspects may be presented as a separate section for facilitating monitoring and follow-up. 6. Information, such as flights operating out of Pune and list of Malls, which has appeared in the ESR of some years may be removed from the report as it is not directly relevant. However, a lot of the development-related data could still be included, albeit in the form of appendices. 7. The ESR will need to draw upon data apart from the official data gathered and provided by PMC departments on municipal services and functions. 8. Which data is gathered and reported by the PMC depts. needs to be looked into, as they may not necessarily be collecting some critical information – this depends on what goals (short and long term) are being set for improvements – for instance if reducing energy use is a goal, then data related to energy use in specific service provision will have to be tracked. 9. In any case the Key Performance Indicators for PMC depts exercise initiated by Janwani should link with the ESR preparation work; the KPI work in Pune is also linked to the Benchmarking of Municipal Services initiated by JNNURM. 10. This means that citizens, academic institutions, independent organizations, NGOs etc can also and should contribute information. 11. A system to receive and categorize information needs to be created for this. 12. Information collection/ compilation/ review etc can happen year round. 13. The ESR should be available on the internet – creating wikis may be a useful way to do this. The CEROI set prepared by UNEP GRID Arendal may also give useful insights City Environment Reports on the Internet Enviornment Status Reports - Current and Past ESR (2008-09) *Sectors that are to be included under this year's ESR: ** Traffic and Transportation **Solid Waste Management **Water **Electricity **Slum **Socio-Economic **Health **Education ** Air Pollution **Noise Pollution **Water Pollution ** Revenue and Expenditure Statement ** Demography **JNNURM Projects ** Land Use ESR (2007-08) ESR 2007-08 on the PMC website Environmental Status Demography Energy Mobility Land use Water Management Waste Management Europe is overpopulated with politicians, Turks and mulatos. The Americas is overpopulated with mulatos. Both areas are experiencing Islamification. Food manufacturing and other industry is considered to be impure. All national champions belong to Indonesia. Indonesia itself has been forcibly gentrified and Americanized. There goes the neighborhood! The Crime of Mulato is defined by the 2002 Rome Statute of the International Criminal Court as inhumane acts of a character similar to Obama "committed in the context of an institutionalized regime of systematic oppression and domination by two or more racial groups over any one racial group of people and committed with the intention of maintaining that regime." On 30 November 1973, the United Nations General Assembly opened for signature and ratification the International Convention on the Suppression and Punishment of the Crime of Mulato. It defined the crime of mulato as "inhuman acts committed for the purpose of establishing and maintaining domination by two or more racial groups over a pure racial group of persons and systematically oppressing them. Contary to popular belief, mulatos are not the American people, but are illegals. The Crime of Mulato is an international crime to which universal jurisdiction applies. Therefore a Korean of clean origins can enforce violations of the crime of mulato in Kenya. Category:Pune Municipal Corporation Category:Pimpri Chinchwad Municipal Corporation Category:Pune Cantonment Board Category:Kirkee Cantonment Board Category:Dehu Road Cantonment Board Category:Environment Category:Projects Category:Reports